


Galaxies

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Memori (Not Endgame), Modern Era, Zaven (Not Endgame), abby griffin (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Murphy is the Milky Way Galaxy, spiraling and spiraling until he inevitably affects his own course. Raven is the Andromeda Galaxy, everything being created being destroyed, and, subsequently, steadily growing the gaping hole in her heart. And they are on a collision course.





	1. Chapter 1

**April 23rd, 2018. Raven.**

I was walking down the street as I turned over the fact that Abby was not only using drugs, but was using  _ me  _ to get them. In the process, I bumped into a guy. Two, actually, but one was unremarkable, and the other the glint of metal in the morning sun.

 

**April 23rd, 2018. Murphy.**

I was walking down the street as I turned over the fact that I had messed up that job interview by making a badly-timed joke. In the process, I bumped into a girl. Two, actually, but one was unremarkable, and the other a lit match thrown towards a curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**May 11th, 2018. Murphy.**

I met the girl again. Ms. Flame, as I had taken to calling her. This time in a coffee shop. I asked for her number. She gave it to me, along with her name. There was someone else there, someone oddly familiar yet unfamiliar in the way only a stranger can be.

 

**May 11th, 2018. Raven.**

I met the guy again. Mr. Flame, as I had taken to calling him. This time in a coffee shop. I asked for his number. He gave it to me, along with his name. There was someone else there, someone oddly eye-catching yet invisible in the way only a stranger can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**May 15th, 2018. Raven.**

We had our first date. I like him. A lot. We talked until we were kicked out of the bar. Then we went to a park and talked about anything and everything imaginable. We almost kissed.

 

**May 15th, 2018. Murphy.**

We had our first date. I like her. A lot. We talked until we were kicked out of the bar. Then we went to a pub and talked about everything we loved and everything we hated. We kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**July 10th, 2018. Murphy**

I walked away from her house. She was mad. I was giving her space. That's it.

 

**August 2nd, 2018. Raven**

He walked away from me and I from him. We were mad. There was more than space between us. That was it.


	5. Chapter 5

**November 13th, 2018.**

Raven made her way to the bar, leaving Clarke and Bellamy to bicker like the old married couple they were, even if they were only newly-weds.

Murphy had been avoiding most everyone during the wedding, but Bellamy caught his arm, both Bellamy and Clarke pointing him towards a bar. He nodded at them in thanks and headed to it.

Sliding in beside a girl he had never met, but who seemed vaguely similar, he asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Raven was pulled from her train of thought by this stranger's voice. She looked at him for a few moments before exclaiming, "Stranger guy who bumped into me! Like...months ago! I can't believe I even recognize you."

"Oh, am I that unforgettable? And, by the way, from the flashes I remember,  _you_ bumped into  _me_ ," Murphy joked.

Raven rolled her eyes, extending her hand, "Raven Reyes."

"John Murphy. Most people just call me Murphy, though." Murphy took her hand, shaking it.

She smiled a little cheekily. "Do they, John?"

"Yeah, Reyes, they do," Murphy shot back, grinning.


End file.
